


Slier than the fox

by FreakyFangirl12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyFangirl12/pseuds/FreakyFangirl12





	Slier than the fox

Lilith had never been the most obedient chimera in Theo’s pack that was for sure but she had not expected for something like this to happen because of it. She hadn’t gone to school that day. There was just way too much on her mind to even think about school at the moment so she had decided that she just wouldn’t go. It was as simple as that. Unfortunately for her, Theo was not very happy about her choice of actions and he was making it very clear.

The alpha was not normally like this towards any of his pack. He was raising his voice to Lilith and telling her how stupid she was for the decision that she had made. It was just a horrible situation to be in and Theo said some horrible things about her. Although Lilith would never admit it, she did feel bad for being the reason that her alpha was so upset. It made her ashamed and she decided right then that she was not going to skip school again or do anything to upset her alpha. Not if this was how it made her feel afterwards.

Theo sighed as he could smell the shame that Lilith was feeling towards herself. It dominated her chemo signals and Theo felt kind of bad but he had to do it if she was going to learn her lesson. He was not trying to upset her this much but she needed to understand that doing things like this was not okay and especially without telling him. That was the main reason he was so upset. Lilith never told him that she was not going to school and he thought that she had gotten hurt or something bad had happened and that terrified him as much as he tried to deny it. No matter how much he tried to hide it, he had a soft spot for Lilith.

Theo spoke a bit calmer now, ”Come on. The others are waiting for training.”

Lilith just nodded obediently and followed Theo out of the house. She locked the door behind them and got into Theo’s van. It was not the first time that Theo had had to take her somewhere in his van. She was always getting into trouble in one way or another and her alpha would have to come and get her out of it. Normally he would drive her home afterwards so she was not getting into any more trouble than she was already in.

“Give me your phone,”the alpha said.

“What?”

Lilith did not want to give up her phone but Theo carried on calmly.

“If you can go a day without school, you can go a few hours without your phone whilst we train”

Lilith looked up at Theo thinking that he must be joking. Her phone was like her best friend and Theo knew that. Just the thought of not having it close was upsetting to her but one look at Theo told her that the boy was being completely serious. He held out his hand for the phone and Lilith bit her lip and hesitated before slowly taking it out of her pocket and handing it to him. Theo put it in his pocket and nodded at her.

“Thank you. Just remember that this is what you get when you don’t behave, okay?”

Lilith simply nodded and stared out of the window for the rest of the car journey. She was angry at Theo even though she knew that this was her fault. If she had gone to school, then Theo would have no reason to punish her. It didn’t stop her anger towards the alpha though and Theo could tell how angry she was so he stayed in silence throughout the entire drive.

It was not long before Theo stopped the van and Lilith looked to try and work out where they were. They were outside an abandoned workshop surrounded by nothing but trees and bushes. The windows were smashed and the safety and security of the roof was questionable but the girl did not mention anything about her concerns to Theo.

Theo was the first out of the two to get out of his van and he stood there waiting for Lilith so that they could go in. However, the girl ignored Theo and just stayed sat there where she was. She was still really angry with her alpha and was doing this on purpose just to prove a point so decided that he would have to try and talk to her.

Theo went around to the other side of the van and opened the passenger door next to Lilith and knelt down so that he was at Lilith’s height before he spoke to her.

“Please, Lilith. You can’t stay mad at me. I just want to protect you.”

Lilith looked straight forward refusing to look at the older boy. The girl was stubborn and would not give up so easily. She folded her arms across her just and spoke to Theo annoyed and angry.

“I don’t need you to protect me, Theo!”

The alpha sighed and looked at his younger beta. It was clear that the girl was angry and upset but Theo knew if he gave in then she would just go and misbehave again. He had to protect her no matter how bad it made him feel.

Theo sighed, “I can’t keep the other’s waiting. You can come in when you are ready.”

With that, he shut his van door and went inside to the rest of the pack. Lilith watched him go in and sighed to herself. She was still angry at Theo but she knew that not going to training would only annoy Theo and get her into more trouble with her alpha so she soon got out of the van and headed inside.

Lilith walked in and headed to the room where she could hear the heartbeats of her pack. She walked into a large hall where she found Corey, Hayden and Tracey. The two girls were boxing in a makeshift ring whilst Corey did pull ups at a bar in the doorway on the other side of the room.

Theo came out of an attached office looking room when he saw Lilith come in. He had honestly not expected her to come inside and train with them because of how angry she was at him. The fact that she had even came in made him smile to himself. As he walked further into the room, Corey, Hayden and Tracey stopped what they were doing to watch and see what was going on. Theo stood in front of Lilith.

“You come with me. As for the rest of you, just keep training.”

Lilith followed Theo out of the hall and up a set of stairs which led to an empty storage room. She wondered what Theo had planned and why he had taken her out of all of the pack to do it. Normally, Theo treated her like a china doll that would break if she trained with him or Corey so she was forced to only train with the other two girls.

Theo looked at her and stood still, ”Hit me”

Lilith looked at him confused. She might be angry at Theo but she wasn’t going to hit him. The girl did not know what Theo was planning to do if she did. Lilith did not understand why Theo was doing this at all.

“What?”

Theo repeated himself, calmly, “Hit me”


End file.
